Riddle
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: One shot about Ginny's experiences with Tom Riddle and the diary. Written for the Quidditch Comp. Beater 2 for Appleby Arrows!


**A/N: Hi Guys! Written for Quidditch League Comp. I'm Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows. My prompts are 'We accept the love we think we deserve' - The Perks of Being a Wallflower, 'Happy' - Word and 'Christmas Decorations' - Picture. I had to write about Riddle's Diary. Please enjoy and review! **

**P.S: **

**_Bold Italic = Tom Riddle _**

_Italic = Ginny's writing _

Normal = Ginny's POV.

_Ugh. _

_This stupid journal. _

_Well, honestly, I'm writing to you. _

_Whoever you are. _

_You know, I try so hard to just ignore you. Whoever you are. But just to let you know, I got an O on my Transfiguration Essay, an O on my Charms Assignment and of course, an O on staring at Harry. _

_I pretty much stared at him all through Lunch and the best thing was, was he turned and smiled back at me! _

_Anyway, why doesn't he like me back? _

**_Oh, Ginny, we accept the love we think we deserve. _**

I jump back in surprise. Did my journal just write back to me? I remember what mum said - don't trust anything unless you can see where it thinks. Apparently there's been dark magic going around the school. Well, something to do with the Slytherin's and something called the Chamber of Secrets.

I don't know myself.

I think it's pretty stupid.

I stare at the inky black words, darker and bolder than mine. Who is this person? I glance quickly around to see if anyone is back from the Common Room. No one. I strain my ears to hear if anyone's coming up the stairs.

No one.

I take a deep breath and feel nerves twist inside my stomach.

_Who are you? _

I count the seconds in my head and almost feel dizzy.

Twenty nine, thirty, thirty one.

Inky black writing fills the page and I gasp in shock as I notice that my writing had been swallowed by the book.

**_My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle . _**

Riddle?

That rings a bell.

But I don't know where I've heard it from.

_How do you know my name? _

**_Oh Ginny, I know everything about you. I know about Harry, your desires and of course, who you really are. _**

_Can you stop addressing me by 'Oh Ginny.' It's creepy. _

**_Oh Ginny, it's how you know it's me. I know when you're happy, sad, angry and especially excited. _**

_About what?_

**_Christmas Decorations. Red and gold. _**

_Seriously? You think that's going to scare me? Everyone get's excited about Christmas Decorations. _

**_Oh really? Well, how about this. I'll tell you something that only you know. Your secret. _**

_Fine. Go ahead. _

**_You want Harry to like you. Love you. Want you. But again, you're nothing but a little First Year. You're nothing to him. _**

_I beg your pardon? _

**_You're nothing. _**

_SHUT UP. _

**_You need to stop talking to me like that. I am in fact, your superi - _**

_I'm not talking to you anymore. _

And with that, I slam the book shut. I try to slow my breathing down. I turn around and nearly scream. I blink and the image is gone. I swear I saw a pale face, brown - wavy haired boy with red lips.

_"__Ginny." _

"Who's there?" I whisper, turning around, shock and fear coursing through my veins.

"Gin, are you okay?"

I turn around and see Chloe, my dorm friend walking into the room. I see the same boy standing behind her and I stumble back.

"Gin, Ginny?" Chloe asks, but her voice fades. The corners of my vision tinge black and I see the boy again.

_"__My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." _

"Tom," I whisper.

I feel myself falling backwards, and Chloe lunging forward.

"Ginny! Ginny? Someone help! HELP!"

I feel myself falling and someone (a male voice, maybe, I can't quite make it out) whispering in soothing words.

"It's okay Ron. She'll be okay."

"Do you think so, Mi?"

"Don't worry, she's strong."

Harry.

I sit up with a gasp.

_Ginny. _

I lean over to the side and throw up.

"Shh, shh, Ginny, it's okay," Hermione says, rubbing my back. Her hand pulls my hair back and I hear Ron calling to Madame Pomfrey. I hear Harry's gentle voice explaining what happened.

I cough and splutter, and rest my chin on the side of the bed. I blink back tears, feeling them coming on.

"Oh deary me, okay, everyone out please," Madame Pomfrey says.

Hermione grabs my hand as she walks away, and I almost don't want to let it go.

Madame Pomfrey hands me a potion and I swallow it down, the taste of vomit going away. I hear footsteps coming closer to the bed and hushed voices.

I feel the weight shift on my bed. "Ginny? Ginny, we need to talk to you."

I turn around and see Professor McGonagall sitting on my bed. I notice Professor Dumbledore behind her.

"Do you remember anything?" she asks.

"No - no," I whisper.

_"__Ginny, you know you love me. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle." _

"TOM!" I scream and before I know what hits me, I black out again.

I stare at the leather-bound book.

All the hatred boils up inside me. He makes me sick. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, willing myself to hold on and not let him get to me. I turn on all the taps, quickly casting a spell to stop the water going down the drain.

I throw the book into the overflowing bathroom and turn around, nothing coming to mind. I faintly hear a shout - one that I recognise as Riddle's, mingled with Moaning Murtle. I walk out of the bathroom, thinking nothing of the thing I just destroyed.


End file.
